


Inévitable

by shakeskp



Series: Sous un prince ennemi de la fraude [2]
Category: Minor Acts of Heroism
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, First Time, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n'était pas le moment idéal, mais c'était le premier moment de calme depuis que Bradley avait hérité de Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inévitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> **Prompt :** Julius et Bradley : leur première rencontre, comment ils ont été amené à  
>  faire connaissance, à bosser ensemble. Tu peux dériver sur du slash si tu veux (voir la réaction de Simon !)  
> (Deuxième partie du prompt)
> 
> [Entrée originale sur la communauté Obscur Echange](http://obscur-echange.livejournal.com/136598.html#cutid2)

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Julius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil du petit salon de l’aile ouest avec un sentiment d’accomplissement. Simon, Sergio et Nilus étaient profondément endormis dans le lit de Sergio, collés les uns aux autres comme s’ils craignaient qu’on les sépare. Samekh veillait sur eux.  
« Je ne pensais pas que nous nous en sortirions aussi bien, murmura-t-il.  
— C’était du cinquante-cinquante », acquiesça Bradley.  
C’était la première fois qu’il admettait avoir douté de leur victoire.  
« J’ai l’impression que je pourrais dormir pendant plusieurs décennies, confia Julius.  
— Attends encore un peu ? » demanda Bradley.  
Il s’approcha de Julius, se pencha, déposa un baiser sur son front.  
« Oh », fit Julius, se sentant terriblement stupide, soudain.  
Bradley, souvent, lui donnait l’impression d’être le plus vieux des deux.  
« Ce n’est pas le moment idéal, dit Bradley, mais c’est un moment de calme et il n’y en a pas eu depuis que j’ai récupéré Simon. Tu n’es pas obligé d’y répondre tout de suite, ou du tout. C’est une carte que je voulais mettre sur table, une possibilité.  
— Je suis terriblement plus âgé que toi, fit Julius.  
— Ça ne se voit terriblement pas, et j’insiste sur terriblement. Sans compter que ça n’a jamais eu d’incidence sur notre relation jusqu’ici, il n’y a pas de raison que ça change. »  
Julius dut en convenir et, sans plus attendre, Bradley lui releva doucement le menton et l’embrassa.  
*  
Parce que c’était inévitable, quelques jours plus tard et le lendemain matin de leur première nuit ensemble, Simon apparut dans la chambre de Bradley.  
« Bradleeeeey, y’a plus de… AAAAAAAAAARGH !  
— Simon, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit au sujet de se téléporter dans ma chambre ?  
— Oh, Seigneur, souffla Julius, horrifié.  
— Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! Mon innocence ! Mon avenir traumatisé !  
— Simon, sérieusement.  
— Des années de thérapies, des années, des ANNÉES ! AAAARGH ! Ô rage, ô désespoir, ô vision horrifiante !  
— Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné qu’il cite Shakespeare, ou me fâcher très fort », dit Bradley.  
On frappa poliment à la porte et la voix fluette de Sergio appela :  
« Hum, Simon ?  
— N’entre pas ! cria Simon. N’entre pas, Sergio ! Il en va de ta vie !  
— Bon, ça suffit. »  
Bradley attrapa Simon par le col et ils disparurent tous les deux. Julius les entendit réapparaître de l’autre côté de la porte.  
« Allez prendre votre petit-déjeuner, on discutera plus tard. »  
Il réapparut dans la chambre pendant que Julius cherchait à se rhabiller avec un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Bradley se passa la main dans les cheveux.  
« J’aurais dû savoir qu’il me gâcherait cette matinée, marmonna-t-il.  
— Nous aurions dû leur en parler, dit Julius. Cela les concerne, même indirectement.  
— Ils s’en remettront, et ça ne va pas changer grand-chose pour eux. Si tu veux mon avis, Sergio le prendra beaucoup mieux que Simon. »  
Bradley l’embrassa avec fermeté, puis alla s’habiller. Ils rejoignirent tous les deux la table ; Simon s’était mis des lunettes de soleil ; Sergio, qui ces derniers temps était beaucoup moins impressionné par son ami, buvait son chocolat au lait sans trouble. Il rougit lorsqu’il les vit mais, Bradley eut encore une fois raison, ne sembla pas se formaliser de ce nouveau rebondissement.  
« Je suis content que tu ne sois plus tout seul », lui dit-il timidement plus tard.  
Julius le serra contre lui et se dit que le moment, finalement, avait été idéal. 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> Simon ne cite donc pas Shakespeare mais _Le Cid_ de Corneille (c'est une conséquence de fréquenter Sergio) :D  
>  Pour note, le titre de la série est issu de _Le Tartuffe_ de Molière, parce que clairement, il fallait qu'il soit quelque part.


End file.
